icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Allan Cup
The 2009 Allan Cup was the 2009 edition of the Canadian National Championship of Senior ice hockey. This tournament marked the 101st year that the Allan Cup has been awarded. The 2009 tournament was hosted by the City of Steinbach, Manitoba and the Steinbach North Stars.http://allancup2009.ca/ The tournament began on April 13, 2009 and ended April 18, 2009. In the final, the Bentley Generals won their first ever Allan Cup, defeated the South East Prairie Thunder 4-3 in double overtime. Information Both Quebec and that Maritime Provinces will not be represented at the 2009 Allan Cup. This is the second consecutive year that the Maritimes has been unable to muster together a Senior "AAA" club. Quebec will be missing the tournament for the first time in recent history due to their only major Senior league taking a hiatus this season.http://www.lch.qc.ca/contenu/index.cfm It is unclear if the league will return for 2009-10. A new regional grouping was added for 2009, as Northern Ontario was represented by the Thunder Bay Twins who defeated the Kenora Thistles 2-games-to-1.http://www.allancup.ca/Ontario08-09.htm The Southern Ontario region was represented by the Dundas Real McCoys, winner of Major League Hockey, the only league to fully be taking part in this year's Allan Cup.http://www.allancup.ca/Ontario08-09.htm With Steinbach hosting the 2009 event, the winners of the South East and the Selkirk Rivermen would represent Manitoba at the Allan Cup. The winner ended up being Southeast. Of course http://www.allancup.ca/SaskatchewanManitoba08-09.htm#Manitoba Saskatchewan was a battle between the 2007 Allan Cup champion Lloydminster Border Kings and the Weyburn Devils, won by Lloydminster.http://www.allancup.ca/SaskatchewanManitoba08-09.htm#Saskatchewan Only the Fort St. John Flyers registered in British Columbia, who lost to the Alberta winner, Bentley Generals, in the McKenzie Cup to determine the Pacific seed.http://www.allancup.ca/Alberta08-09.htm Teams *'Steinbach North Stars' (Host) :*Formerly the Ile des Chenes North Stars. :*Won 2003 Allan Cup. :*19-2-1-1 exhibition schedule. *'Bentley Generals' (Alberta/British Columbia) :*Defeated Fort St. John Flyers 3-games-to-1 to win the McKenzie Cup and qualify. :*23-1-0-0 Chinook Hockey League Record. :*Finalists at 2008 Allan Cup. *'Dundas Real McCoys' (Southern Ontario) :*Hosted 2003 Allan Cup. :*19-7-1-1 Major League Hockey record. :*Defeated Whitby Dunlops 4-games-to-none to qualify. *'Lloydminster Border Kings' (Saskatchewan) :*10-12-0-2 Chinook Hockey League record. :*Won 2007 Allan Cup. :*Defeated Weyburn Devils in Provincial Championship 3-games-to-none to qualify. *'South East Prairie Thunder' (Manitoba) :*Formerly the Grunthal Red Wings. :*12-3-1-0 exhibition schedule. :*Defeated Selkirk Rivermen 4-games-to-none in Pattison Cup to qualify. *'Thunder Bay Twins' (Northern Ontario) :*Formerly the Thunder Bay Bombers. :*First appearance since winning 2005 Allan Cup. :*Defeated Kenora Thistles 2-games-to-1 in Gary Cook Cup to qualify. Round Robin |} Results |} Championship Round Quarter and Semi-finals |} Final |} 08-09BenGen.jpg|Bentley Generals 08-09DunRM.jpg|Dundas Real McCoys 08-09LloBK.jpg|Lloydminster Border Kings 08-09SEPThu.jpg|South East Prairie Thunder 08-09SteNS.jpg|Steinbach North Stars 08-09TBTwi.jpg|Thunder Bay Twins References External links Administration *Official 2009 Allan Cup event website *Official Allan Cup website *Official Hockey Canada website Teams *Steinbach North Stars/2009 Allan Cup website *Hockey Thunder Bay website *South East Prairie Thunder website *Lloydminster Border Kings website Leagues *Major League Hockey *Chinook Hockey League Category:2009 in hockey Category:Allan Cup Finals